1993 Piston Cup Season
The 1993 Piston Cup Season is best known for Klint Shiftright winning his thrid and second Piston Cup! Klint won the historic 1993 Dinoco 400 after championship leader Misti Motorkrass who was in 2nd place crashed into leader Billy Ford and they took out Manny Flywheel and Floyd Mulvhill too! It was after the 1993 season that Claude's crush on Misti was becoming more obvious to the public despite Claude already being married. Same thing with Misti having a crush on him despite being married to Harold Axel. Claude and Misti(who both divorced) married in 2009. Claude's daughter Julie knew about her dads crush on Misti. Same thing with Misti's son Harold Jr. The 1993 Copper Canyon 400 is also historic due to Johnny Blamer almost being killed in a crash as well as the 1993 Vitoline 350 which was historic for Chuck Armstrong's horrible crash. This season is considered a good one but 1994 would become even better. Mark Landis makes his first season here. Racers Rust-Eze 01 - Gerald Leadfoot Goodwrench 3 - Dale Earnhardt Sr Tow Cap 4 - Rusty Cornfuel Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler Mood Springs 33 - Chuck Armstrong Trunk Fresh 34 - Dirkson D'agostino (part time) Shifty Drug 35 - Kevin Racingtire Tank Coat 36 - Eugene Carbureski View Zeen 39 - Ryan Shields Dinoco 43 - The King Easy Idle 51 - Ruby Oaks Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs Faux Wheel Drive 54 - Johnny Blamer Fiber Fuel 56 - Brush Curber Octane Gain 58 - Billy Oilchanger Vitoline 61 - James Cleanair RPM 64 - Winford Rutherford (part time) N20 Cola 68 - Manny Flywheel (part time) Gasprin 70 - Floyd Mulvhill Rev N Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass Sidewall Shine 74 - Slider Petrolski (part time) Vinyl Toupee 76 - Crusty Rotor Retread 79 - Haul Inngas Gask Its 80 - Billy Ford Shiny Wax 82 - Darren Leadfoot (part time) Sponsorless 83 - Mark Landis (part time) Revolting 84 - Don Alternators HTB 86 - Chick Hicks Bumper Save 90 - Ponchy Wipeout Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson Tach O Mint 101 - Greg Candyman Clutch Aid 121 - Klint Shiftright Clutch Aid 122 - Kraig Shiftright (NOTE: Klint and Kraig swapped numbers in 1993.) No Stall 123 - Larry Smith List of races and it's winners #Nightdona 500 - Haul Inngas #Las Vegas 400 - Larry Smith #Texas 350 - Larry Smith #Olympus 500 - Brian Johnson #Ben's Hot Sauce 350 - Darren Leadfoot #Palm Mile 300 - Gerald Leadfoot #BnL 500 - Dale Earnhardt Sr #Vitoline 350 - Greg Candyman #New York 400 - Brian Johnson #Memphis 400 - Haul Inngas #Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 - Dale Earnhardt Sr #Mood Springs 400 - Klint Shiftright #Pocono 400 - Eugene Carbureski #N20 Cola 400 - Klint Shiftright #Michigan 400 - The King #Los Angeles 500 - Misti Motorkrass #Rev N Go 350 - Misti Motorkrass #Brickyard 400 - Andrew Axler #Mario Andretti 400 - Murray Clutchburn #Gasprin 400 - Misti Motorkrass #Copper Canyon 400 - The King #Calladega 500 - Eugene Carbureski #Boston 350 - Eugene Carbureski #Tow Cap 400 - The King #Leak Less 400 - Don Alternators #Fei 400 - Brush Curber #No Stall 350 - Chick Hicks #Sputter Stop 400 - Ruby Oaks #Spare Mint 400 - Brush Curber #Virginia 500 - Claude Scruggs #Revolting 400 - Billy Ford #Sidewall Shine 350 - Klint Shiftright #Heartland 500 - Larry Smith #Washington 350 - Ryan Shields #Richmond 400 - Chick Hicks #Dinoco 400 - Klint Shiftright Top 12 # Klint Shiftright # Misti Motorkrass # The King # Brush Curber # Larry Smith # Chick Hicks # Haul Inngas # Rusty Cornfuel # Billy Ford # Dale Earnhardt Sr # Claude Scruggs # Eugene Carbureski Trivia * Darren Leadfoot surprisingly won his first race as a part timer in the 1993 Ben's Hot Sauce 350 Category:Piston Cup Seasons